The use of electronic devices has become commonplace in modern society. Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Electronic devices that are commonly used include computing devices, such as personal computers or laptops. Other electronic devices commonly used include cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants, tablet devices, netbooks, e-readers, Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) units, etc. Consumers have become dependent upon electronic devices and have come to expect increased functionality.
As electronic devices have advanced, several kinds of interfaces that allow humans to interact with electronic devices have been used. For example, personal computers often use keyboards and mice for interaction. However, other interfaces for interacting with electronic devices have also been presented and adopted by many. For example, touchscreens and touchpads are now commonly used. Touchscreens and touchpads provide an interface whereby a user can physically touch a touchscreen or a touchpad in order to interact with electronic devices. However, known touch or contact interaction may not accurately correspond with the user's intended interaction. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that improve electronic device interaction may be beneficial.